Cats and Dogs
Title: Lady meets the Kittens Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Liz's Dog meets Heather's Kittens LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is in the stables. At present she is sitting on a bale of hay, with 4 kittens in her lap. The kittens are well, using her shirt as a way to climb onto her shoulder. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes her head into the stable, walking in quietly as she does, and smiling softly. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Down Jason... Just because I named you after the leader of the Argonauts...." She picks up the kitten that has gotten to her shoulder, and was trying to get on top of her head. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at the voice, slipping very quietly for the location it came from, and raising her eyebrows. Heather O'Leary continues to play with the Kittens, Jason, Achilles, Athena and Cassie. Elizabeth Maxwell slips over to Heather, smiling at that, and settling against the wall, raising her eyebrows. "Aww... they're cute..." Heather O'Leary smiles at Elizabeth, "They are... too bad I don't dare let them into the House... Lady might be good with people, but I hesitate to think how she might react to the kittens...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah... I'd worry about that as well. I'd hate to have to deal with putting either somewhere, to keep apart..." She sighs. "If I knew how Lady would react..." She considers a little. "She's supposed to be well trained." Heather O'Leary nods, "She is... She'd listen to either of us, if we told her they were friends..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit... "That's what I thought..." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, "Go get her? Out here they can hide... if Lady scares them... I'd love to let them wander the House as they wanted... They are litter trained." She motions to a small litter box in the corner of a stall that has been completely emptied of anything else. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah... I'll go get her..." she smiles a little bit. Elizabeth Maxwell hurries out, for a few moments. Elizabeth Maxwell returns a few moments later, having lady next to her. "It's okay girl..." Lady sniffs around a little bit. Heather O'Leary smiles, "Lady, come here. Meet Friends" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, scritching the dog, and trying to guide her forward. "Come along, puppy. Meet all the friends..." She scritches Lady behind the ears and strokes her neck. Jason, being the most adventurous of the kittens, moves over to meet the big fluffy dog. "Meow" is it's only vocalized sound, before purring and rubbing against Lady's forward left leg. Heather chuckles at the kitten. Lady leans her nose down, looking down at the tiny kitten, and nosing it very gently as it rubs her leg, licking the kitten softly. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at that, raising her eyebrows. Since Jason wasn't eaten, the other three Kittens each take a leg, and start the rub and purr method of making friends. Jason of course, has to be bold. He climbs up on the closest Hay Bale, and LEAPS onto Lady's back. Heather wince, "Oh no..." while Jason is in the air. Lady woofs as she's pounced, peeking around at the other kittens. She gingerly lays down onto the floor of the stable, letting the kittens all come up and such. Heather O'Leary shakes her head and says, "I guess that is one concern down the drain." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little, wrapping her arms around. "Well, Lady always has been even tempered... It means we can bring the kittens in the house, anyway..." She smiles happily. "Maybe get them a nice basket or such in our room?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Oh, they'll be using out heads as pillows." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit, and scritches one softly, offering her hands to pick it up and snuggle it. "Aww... cute." Lady woofs softly again, nosing at one of the kittens and licking it. Heather O'Leary just leans back, "So, what is the plan for tonight, Liz'Beth?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and settles in. "I dunno, actually..." She lets the kitten be, and wraps her arms around you, kissing gently. "Nothing really seems to be going on right at the moment..." Heather O'Leary smiles, "I noticed. That's why I came out here to play, and feed the little ones." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods, kissing again. "Ah..." She smiles at Lady and the kittens. "Nice, peaceful, and quiet..." She smiles, leaning her head on your shoulder. Heather O'Leary snuggles close to Liz, "Just the way I like it... but now that you spoke it aloud, something is going to happen..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs, and kisses gently. "Naw. It won't. Don't worry..." Heather O'Leary smirks, "You jinxed it love... Something bad always happens after someone says how nice it is." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles a little bit. "For some reason, I don't think anything's gonna happen. Just trust me, honey..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I hope not... I trust you, but there is always something happening." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up gently and nods. "I know... it sucks, but... I know..." Heather O'Leary sighs, and watches the animals play for a bit, or rather, the kittens play, and Lady just laying there. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, snuggling tightly and kissing softly. Lady doesn't quite just lay there, she wags her tail, and licks the kittens once in a while, nosing them and treating them very gently like she would a litter of her own puppies, acknowledging their tiny size. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Lady is going to... keep those kittens clean." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, looks that way..." Heather O'Leary pats Liz on the arm, "So, to celebrate our night off, what should we do?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and wraps herself around happily, kissing. "hmm... Well, you're the one who had the harder day, honey, what you want to do?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't know. Not really tired, but not really full of energy, ya'know?" Elizabeth Maxwell scritches a little and nods. "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel..." She snuggles in. "I didn't expect you to be full of energy, anyway, not after earlier..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I actually feel pretty good, considering that Conversion Chamber Session...." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little bit and nods, snuggling softly. "I'm sorry that went like it did. I just didn't realize all that would get put back... I was trying to avoid it being that hard..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I am actually glad it came back Love..." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles a little bit. "They said it would be best to draw it out over a whole week... it wound up being shoved all back in, in two nights this way..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "But I am OK." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up tight and nods. "As long as you are... that's what matters." She kisses gently. "I just had worries about that one guy of the 10 cases like yours, that had memories restored, mostly." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Well, I haven't been using the right hand...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "at least not yet. I've been watching..." She tickles and kisses. Heather O'Leary purposely moves her right hand to swat Liz's behind, "Watching me, eh?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shrugs. "Well... I had to be concerned..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Baby, I know..." She moves her left hand to stroke Liz's cheek, "But I'm fine. Not even a twitch out of the Right hand, for anything." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles and kisses gently. "I know.... I'm glad... I've been so worried...." She kisses gently. Heather O'Leary returns the kisses, and says softly, "I'm sorry to be such a worry causing person." Elizabeth Maxwell scritches your hair softly. "Oh honey... just don't give yourself up again. That caused all of it. I had to worry all through your capture, through your partial-conversion, then when the deconversion was going bad... clear up to today..." She snuggles in tightly. Heather O'Leary sighs, "If it keeps you others safe, I can't promise I won't be dumb again..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs... "You need to stop thinking that its your complete responsibility. It isn't. After they took you out, they very nearly grabbed me anyway. Giving yourself up isn't going to stop them from trying that." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I had to hope it would..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "It doesn't. And you need to realize that it doesn't. They don't care one way or the other if someone gives themselves up." Heather O'Leary sighs, "I've dealt with Visitors that did... It is Diana. She has no honor, no sense of Right or Wrong..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "No, she doesn't. Terminal lack of sanity. No honor, no shame." Heather O'Leary nods, "Garth had a little honor... And the Fifth Columnists tend to be Honorable... There is something in some of the Visitors that I can respect. They may not fight on our side, but not all of them enjoy killing, or eating, us." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods a little bit. "Some don't, no. Trouble is, a lot more do. And the ones who do most often rise the ranks, because their military essentially scrapes the bottom of the barrel every time it's looking to promote people." Heather O'Leary smirks, "More likely, because the bottom of the barrel shoots, or fucks its way to the top..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Essentially, yes." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, at least we have better policy than that." Elizabeth Maxwell nods and snuggles in tight. "Yeah. But it means that the ones who don't give two shits are going to show up most likely. No point in trying to make a noble sacrifice, it's just a waste." Heather O'Leary nods, "Next time, I'll just shoot her tits off... Oh wait, she doesn't have any." Yup, the Marine *IS* back. Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit and laughs. "Yeah, the tits are all fake." She shivers. "Aim lower, some of the other parts aren't in too different of spots. And are just as likely to ensure that they don't breed." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "or more so." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Well, maybe..." Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little bit. "A Long time ago, I made Ham think I'd been listening to Robin waaaay too much, by aiming low for a target when I was practicing with a handgun." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Sounds like something to do against a few of them... to bad Kadjem is dead.. he'd be a good person to practice on..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, he would. But you killed him." She grins a little. "Everyone wanted a piece of him." Heather O'Leary nods, "I imagine. That was one evil Sonuvabitch." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah. Was quite the incident." Heather O'Leary says softly, "What was done with his body?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "I'm not sure, actually, I didn't stick around to watch. I was too busy following you around." She tickles a little bit. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Which is a full time job sometimes...." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Well, you were still in the middle of being half-converted. I couldn't very well let you go off and make a slip..." Heather O'Leary sighs, "And I did it anyways..." Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little bit. "It won't happen again. Don't worry. Take a look at exactly what was given up, and ask yourself if they wouldn't have found out or figured out at least some of it anyway? Especially about us being alive. We weren't exactly going to stop going out and conducting missions.... they'd have known inside a couple weeks that we were still alive, anyway. And as for the base, it was too close to the club, probably woulda been found soon enough. The only time it ever got used was when someone got trapped in town, and I'm sure we can find somewhere else to hid them for that..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Still... I probably ruined some big plan... even if I was able to help us on the Consulate Raid..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Not to my knowledge, no. There wasn't any 'big plan' that required us to be 'dead'. Probably good luck as much as anything, what was slipped. It isn't like you told them where the ranch is, or handed one of us over to the people in the consulate, or anything, on a moment of slipping..." Heather O'Leary nods, "I don't know how I stopped myself... I almost did give up the Location of the Ranch..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "But you did stop. It couldn't hold you that long." She sighs and shakes her head. "a half-conversion won't hold for that long a time, it can't. The other half will at some point override it, especially if its something critical. I've seen it happen before." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "You have? With who?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "When I was really little, and too nosy for my own good still, I figured out just after the fact something that happened on the bridge of the mothership. Part of why I said once I regretted not grabbing the weapon from Julie and opening fire on Diana. She was half-converted as well, from what I understand. Essentially one side of the brain is, the other isn't. I didn't realize entirely what was going on till after the fact... but Diana was influencing the converted half to take the weapon from the unconverted half. Essentially the right hand and unconverted side didn't know what the left hand and the converted half were doing... until the converted side was already trying to find the trigger to shoot Donovan." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "But Julie was able to stop herself?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods. "Barely. Just barely. The finger hadn't quite found the trigger when the unconverted side realized it, and threw the weapon out of her hands. It was very close, the left hand was squeezing on where it thought the trigger was, another tug and it would have actually fired. She couldn't trust herself to fire it. That's how Diana got away in the first place." She looks down. "But it wasn't able to stop her until it got that critical, until it almost was a disaster." Heather O'Leary nods, "Well, I have to believe that I am fine... and until you are convinced, I know that where ever I go, you will be following, won't you?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "I'm talking about what happened to the consulate, now. Why you didn't tell them where the ranch was. I'm thinking it may have been the same thing. The unconverted half reacting to protect itself, finally." She hugs gently. "So no harm was done, nothing important lost." Heather O'Leary nods, "But are you convinced I am not going to have any problems? If you aren't, I promise to not go anywhere, with the exceptions of the runs you don't join me for, by myself." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "I'm convinced that you're not going to have any problems now, honey... This is the first time you've really been you ever since. I'm just so glad I got you back..." She hugs really tightly. "And as for going on runs without me..." she grins a little. "Well, I've been trying to go along, haven't I? I should be able to keep up with it..." Heather O'Leary grins, "Well, you have been getting better... I've just gone running alot lately... My Legs... Got to get them built back up. Been hitting the pavement four times a day lately..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles. "Well, you should tell me. I should be trying to build my own up more, so I can keep running with you always..." She slips her arms around, and slips her hands up under your shirt slightly. "More time to be with you, anyway. And I always enjoy that." She kisses then. Heather O'Leary kisses back, and lets her hands wander. Until that is, one of the Kittens decides to jump on her leg, and pretend it is a tree! "OW!" Elizabeth Maxwell mmfs and glances down, then starts laughing a little bit at it, scritching the kitten. "Bad kitten..." Heather O'Leary looks down at the Claw marks in her leg, "Yeah... Bad Kitty." Of course, once the game is begun by one, they all must join in. Just when Heather thought it was safe to let her feet touch the ground... BAM. Bam. Bam. Three Kittens on two legs. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little more, and gently tries to scoop one more kitten off. "Now now... not enough Heather for all of you..." She smiles a little, glancing to Heather idly. "They need a proper scratching post, I'm guessing... if we take them inside, especially. Otherwise they'll shred all the blankets, the bedspreads, the pillows, the curtains...." she trails off there, laughing. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Let's set them loose in Tyler's room first than..." She motions to one of the Stable Doors, "They've been using that, but they like Legs. Kamikaze attacks on the Legs, followed by Banzai's from the others is normal." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "Oh dear..." She grins a little bit. "you serious, though? I'm sure Tyler would have a shit if we did... I'd be more afraid of him eating one of them than Angel doing it, if they shredded his stuff." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "He knows he would have to work on his Long Distance running if he did... and I would track him down." She sighs, "Although, if we do take them in, I think we'd better keep Tyler's door closed." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah... probably a good idea." Heather O'Leary puts the kittens back down, one at a time, on the ground, pulls her legs out of range, and slowly pulls Liz to her, and than, kisses Liz deeply, after a long kiss, she says softly, "We haven't had time for something like this in a long time." Elizabeth Maxwell kisses deeply in return and nods. "I know... far too long a time..." Heather O'Leary slowly starts to unbutton Liz's shirt, letting her mouth wander to new exposed flesh, "Time to remedy that..." Her hands finish the unbuttoning, and they slip inside the shirt. Gently, they cup the (Assuming) bra covered breasts, and start to massage slowly. Her mouth trails back up to Liz's neck, and begins to nibble and kiss. Elizabeth Maxwell oooohs happily, and starts slipping her hands for your shirt as well, kissing happily, and moaning as you cup her breasts and massage. She wraps her arms all the way around you as you nibble and kiss, nestling in happily. Lady barks at a passing shadow. Heather O'Leary looks around quickly, and whispers, "We should probably take this inside...." Elizabeth Maxwell kisses and nods a little bit. "Yeah..." Heather O'Leary picks Liz up, and carries her inside. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG Category:Heather-Conversion